Marten Storm III
The Marten Storm III and Marten Storm III-2 are large 4-wheel drive cars in Just Cause 2. Description There are 2 versions of this car in the game. One is an armed APC-looking vehicle and the other is an open pick-up stye car. The closed one spawns in areas with colder climates and the open one in warmer areas. Both have a dark red desert camouflage. There's two Marten Storm III-2's with white, snow camouflage in the Reapers mission "Slippin' and Sliding". The Marten Storms are based on the real world MOWAG Eagle, which is based on the HMMWV, which the MV-series vehicles are directly based on. Despite them being military vehicles, they're only ever used by the Reapers faction. Closed and armed version (Marten Storm III) It looks more of an APC than a SUV and is apparently based on the MOWAG Eagle and its various versions. Given that the MOWAG naming convention for their Eagle variants is similar to the one the Marten Storm is branded with, it is very likely that this is the case. Open version (Marten Storm III-2) The Marten Storm III-2 is similar to the III variant, though this version has no roof or doors. It's best suited for places with warm weather, such as the Lautan Llama Desert, however it would be very illsuited for places with intense weather, such as rain or snow. One advantage is that it does have is the roll cage. This version's performance is better than the other with the exceptions of firepower and armour, this doesn't matter very much however because the open-topped version's armour is still adequete for most activities and the AI aren't very good in the mounted gun. This version therefore, is better, until it rains or you really need a mounted gun. Performance Both the Marten III and the Marten III-2 have strong armor and are capable of crashing/rolling for extended periods of time. Despite the Marten's sturdy appearance, it is annoyingly prone to rolling over during collisions with much smaller vehicles. Anyone manning the Marten III's mounted gun is ejected during the roll, though for some reason, a passenger hanging off the side of the Marten III-2 with an SMG is not. Both variants have a good speed and turning ability and can go faster than the weaker and smaller civilian cars like the Sakura Aquila Space. The APC version is very resilient to fall damage and driving one off of a cliff will result in plenty of cosmetic damage, but the vehicle will still be fairly strong. While the car is resilient to this damage, your gunner will not be and will usually fall out and die, or be crushed by the vehicle. The table is from the official strategy guide: Locations *Both variants are found in traffic, generally the enclosed version in colder areas such as the mountains and their close surrounds and the open-topped one most other places. *Both are seen at the Reapers HQ. *Two MSIIIs can be seen guarding any Reapers stronghold, but only the Storm III and not the III-2. *Two winter camouflage versions can be seen at the Ski Resort, during the mission Slippin' and Sliding. Trivia *The Marten Storm III that is seen at the Reapers HQ already has a faction member in the turret, but if you try to drive away, he'll jump out of the turret. If you stop, he'll get back in. Eventually, if you drive too far from the base, he will give up and run back to the Reapers headquarters, waiting for the next MS III to spawn. However, if you get in one of the Marten Storm IIIs at any Reapers-held stronghold, the gunner will remain in the turret when driving. *A strange glitch will occur when speeding down a cliff when the gunner falls out. The turret will look completely empty and not even the gun will show up, it is assumed that it, along with its previous handler, has fallen out. However, if the player enters the turret position, the gun will reappear and look as if nothing happened. Also if the gunner survives and gets back in the vehicle the gun will reapear. *They are described by the same number in the game files, so some car spawning game modifications can't tell the difference and spawn them at random. Gallery Marten storm32.png|Marten Storm III-2. Unnamed market at X-9400 Y-7620 (2).png|The rear side of the Marten Storm III-2 at the Unnamed market at X:9400; Y:7620. Marten Storm III at Pekan Teluk Tengah.jpg|Marten Storm III at Pekan Teluk Tengah. Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content